Wolfblood-Dreams
by ChocolateMurder24
Summary: Something's bothering Rhydian and he's not going to crack; regardless how hard Maddy tries.


**Maddy:**

"Shan has been following me all day. I honestly didn't think I'd get away." I mumbled as I approached Rhydian in the woods.

"Yeah, Tom's acting _really _weird. All of a sudden he's… matey." His tone matched my expression. "Do you think it's because they _know_?"

I slung my schoolbag on the ground and sat beside him on the bank. "Yeah, you've seen how they've been acting since you came back." How could he have missed it? "My mam's really pissed."

"Mmm…" Rhydian sounded distracted, as he stared in the opposite direction.

"And we've decided the next time you change we'll braid your hair…"

Silence.

"…with ribbons"

Again nothing.

"…and take lots of pictures?"

Rhydian turned, "yeah cool."

"You're not even listening! Oi?" I shoved him with surprising force. What is up with him today? Jeez!

"Ow Mads… what was that for?"

"What's up?" Rhydian usually told me everything, my suspicions grew as the silence dwelled. I waited but he wasn't going to break.

"Rhydian, you always say if something's bothering you." Still silence. "I'm supposed to be your mate."

He sighed in defeat. "It's my mum and Bryn."

I gasped "she's back?" My parents must've caught her scent or something. Then again-when do they _ever _leave the house?

"It's my dreams. Look Mads, this is really embarrassing, I'd rather not talk about it." Rhydian stood up and sat opposite me beside a tree.

"Since when did you feel embarrassed about talking to me about things? Forget it!" I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Mads-" he almost whined. "I didn't mean to hurt you, its just personal stuff. I don't really feel like sharing it with you. You won't understand."

I scoffed. "Personal? I won't understand? Look I need to go Rhydian! Call me when you… actually don't!" I sprinted north.

"Maddy wait!"

"Just leave it Rhydian. See you at school of whatever."

"What about Shan's movie night tomorrow?" He yelled after me, beginning to standing up.

"I'm out!"

**Rhydian:**

What's up with her? I started to follow her to apologise, but I stopped myself. Why couldn't I tell her?

Ever since I left Bryn and my mom to come back I've been having disturbing dreams, and I see then when I open my curtains every morning. It's torturing me. I guess I needed her.

I left for home and arrived at dusk. I didn't see the point in running, nothing much to go back to. _They_ weren't in anyways so I just sat in my room until ten o'clock when my foster parents left for bed.

It took me fifteen minutes to reach Maddy's house. And from what I'd heard outside Daniel and Emma were in bed and snoring.

I looked up and half smirked; typical Maddy sleeping with the window open-as usual.

She was really pissed and I just wanted to smooth things over. I looked up at the half moon before I swung myself from the wall and through her window. Feeling the tiniest pit of guilt I froze. She was asleep soundly.

"Maddy?" I hissed. "Maddy!"

She jolted upright and glared into the shadows, before throwing a pillow in my direction. Then another one flew and hit me square in the face.

"Ow! Maddy it's me." I hissed dodging the pillows until she had nothing left to throw.

She flicked her light switch, and grimaced. "How did you even get in here?" Maddy snarled as her eyes flashed gold.

This took me by surprise. "Whoa. Easy. And firstly you left open your window."

"Well, you really pissed me off earlier."

I neared her bed and sat by her feet. "I know and I'm really sorry."

"It's gonna take more than an apology Rhydian!" She looked really angry with me, I had no other choice but to tell her; _everything._

"Look, I know I haven't been one-hundred percent honest with you lately. I see Bryn every night and every day." My voice broke. " He haunts me; crying out for help but I can't seem to get to him…"

Maddy's face softened.

"…my mam and your parents, they're always fighting to the death…you always get hurt-"

"Stop! Its okay, you're shaking. Take it easy and just…picture lying in a green field."

I found humour in this just as I did in Jefferies office. But I still shook with fear, my breathing still ragged. "I-can't-take-it-"

"Shh… you'll be fine here with me. Trust me."

I looked up at her, she'd moved closer and was sitting next to me. "I do. It's just they're so vivid, so real."

She placed her hands over my clenched fists, and leaned against me. A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. "I guess Shan's chick-flick night is sounding beter?"

My face fell. "A chick flick? Again?" And then unexpectedly, I started to laugh.

"Knew that'd make you laugh." She started to laugh herself.

For once I felt, home. "Mads you're the best!" She truly was.

"I know." She beamed. "You should honestly be going, I'm tired and when I'm tired-"

"Yeah I know _when you're tired, you're cranky._" I rolled my eyes, no difference there. I stood up and she followed. "Thanks Mads. You made me feel so much better. Until I wake up again."

She sighed and hugged me. "I wish there was something I could do."

"I know." I murmured against her ear.


End file.
